Hoggy Wartty
by DrowCrazy
Summary: ON HOLD!Four heirs of Hogwarts. Ind!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own HPU. I make no money from writing this fic.

**Chapter One: My Madness Begins**

"Damn that blasted meddling fool," raged one Severus Snape as he stepped out of the Floo and into Harry Potter's office. "What has he done now Professor," asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. "The blasted man has set me up on another blind date," said Snape venomously. "You would think that after you scared off, what's the count now, he would give up, but no that just isn't the case is it," said Harry with a grin. "The count is up to 23, and no, the man just twinkled at me and said that he had set me up on another blind date," Snape raged. "Well looks to me like you are just going to have to go on the date," said Harry with a laugh. "Ha, ha. Are you ready for your lesson," asked Snape, referring to the lessons on wizarding society that had made Harry and him become friends. "Yes, sir, still on wizarding laws still in effect," Harry asked Snape. "Indeed," said Snape as they began to work on the laws of the wizarding world. Harry and Severus studied through out most of that Friday night. There were studying because this July Harry would be turning 17 years old and be able to take over both his inheritance from his parents and the inheritance from Sirius Black. Because he would be the Head of the House of Black and Potter he would need to know wizarding customs, law, etc.

A week after Harry's birthday, he was attending a meeting at the Ministry with an official about what estate's he owned and didn't. While he was there he ran into Narcissa Malfoy, who pulled him aside to have a chat. Harry was of course weary at first. "Harry Potter, I need your help. You are the only one other than Dumbledore that could save my son, but to be honest I don't trust the man. I have talked with someone who knows you and they said that maybe I should go to you for help," Narcissa said to Harry. "Very well, meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in thirty minutes, ask to meet the phoenix," Harry said before heading to the Leaky Cauldron. When Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron he asked for a private dining room and asked that if anyone said there were here to meet the phoenix to show them in immediately, the owner obliged to the request. After Harry had a seat and ordered a glass of Firewhiskey for himself while he waited for Narcissa. When she arrived she had a seat across from him, he cast silencing spells on the room and then they begun to talk. "So tell me what it is you need me for exactly," Harry asked Narcissa. "I need you to save Draco," said Narcissa simply. "So I gathered from our initial meeting, but my question is from what," asked Harry. "Not what, but who, it is time to see if you are as noble as the rest of the wizarding world would like to believe," said Narcissa. "Would we be talking about Lucius or the Dark Lord," Harry asked after a moment of thoughtful silence. "The dark lord, of course, I can handle Lucius if it came down to that, but the fact remains that it doesn't. I want you to take my son in a willing slave bond, it will bind him to you, body, soul and mind," Narcissa finished. "You are serious aren't you," Harry asked her. "Yes I am, if he is bound to you he can't be bound to the Dark Lord. At least he will be protected with you," said Narcissa. "You would bind your son to me, so fully, what if I chose to rape him everyday, without fail," asked Harry fiercely, Narcissa paled at the thought. "Better you than Voldemort," she said with tears in her eyes. "When the war is over, if you and Lucius are still alive I will allow Draco to visit you. You will always have a room in any of my homes if you are every in need, you need only ask and I will aide you in whatever it is you need, within reason mind you," said Harry after he thought for a moment. "Summon Draco and meet me in the Weasley twin's shop as soon as possible," said Harry, and Narcissa nodded her understanding.

Harry explained to the twin's that he needed them to play a part in the binding of him to a person slave, in an ancient ritual magic they consented to participate even though Harry refused to say who he was binding to himself. When Narcissa turned up with Draco in tow the twins were surprised, but Harry said he would explain it later to them, but begged them to go along with the ritual for the moment. After a few spells were cast and Harry stated that he wished for his slave's name to remain as it was when he was born, it was all over. Harry turned to Narcissa and said, "would you permit my slave to bring his belongings from his home." "Yes he may," she replied formally. "Draco, go to Malfoy manner with your mother use your magic to pack you belongings and then floo here," said Harry directly to Draco. "Yes master," said Draco before he left with his mother.

After Draco and Narcissa had left, Harry turned to the twins as he knew he owed them an explanation. He explained what had happened and the twin's nodded that they understood why he choose to be Draco's master. "Mom isn't going to like this one," said one of the red heads. Not long after Harry had finished explaining the situation to them Draco reappeared in the fireplace. "I have my things master," Draco said calmly to Harry. "Well then, we should be on our way to the Ministry to register you and then we will go home," Harry said. "May I see you mark," he asked Draco. Draco lifted his shirt to show where his heart was, the skin was raised by a tattoo that had a lion with a snake wrapped around its neck on a red and black background.

When Harry and Draco reached the Ministry they went to the Department of Slavery and registered Draco as Draconis Salazar Malfoy, heir to Malfoy House, slave of Harry Potter, Head of the House of Black, and Head of the House of Potter. When the Ministry official applied a potion to the parchment, more words sprang up.

_Draconis Salazar Malfoy, sole heir to Malfoy House, soul mate to Harry James Potter, slave to_

_Harry James Potter, Head Of House Of Black, Head of House Of Potter, Head Of House_

_Of Slytherin, Head Of House Of Gryffindor, Keeper Of the Isle, Sorcerer Of the Isle._

"Holy hell," said Draco after he read what was on the parchment. "May I have a copy of that, I was never informed that I was the Head of House for Slytherin or Gryffindor or that I was keeper or the Isle and I most certainly wasn't informed that I was a sorcerer," said Harry getting angrier by the minute. Draco began stroking Harry's arm, trying to get him to calm down. The ministry official turned white when he read the title's, he nodded that Harry could have a copy of the titles. "I believe that the Minister of Magic will want to see you," said the official. "He can apparate to us, we will be at the Black estate, just outside of London, it the country. Tell him to drop in and we will chat," said Harry as he motioned for Draco to follow him. Harry apparated them both to his estate. Harry could legally apparated and disapparate because he passed the test. He didn't consider asking Draco if he did either, he just assumed command of the situation.

When they arrived at the house, or rather mansion, Harry walked in followed by Draco. "Dobby," Harry yelled as he entered. "Yes master," said Dobby after he appeared with a pop. "Have the room next to mine readied, Draco is now my bonded slave as well as my soul mate and he will be sleeping there," Harry told Dobby, who only nodded in an answer. "Come Draco, we need to go to my office until your room is ready," Harry told him, Draco only nodded.

When they reached Harry's office, Harry threw a pinch of Floo powder into his fireplace so he could speak with Professor Snape. "Professor, I need you to come to my home I believe that we have things to discuss that are of great and grave importance," said Harry. "Back up and I'll come through," said Snape. Snape came through the fireplace and walked over to pour himself a Firewhiskey after nodding to Draco. "What is the matter Harry," asked Snape after he took a drank. "Draco is my bound slave as well as my soul mate, here read this," said Harry and then he handed Snape the parchment that the Minister Official had given him. "You know this means you own Hogwarts and its grounds," said Severus. "Really," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "I would like for the school to continue to stay open," said Harry. "You could probably have access to the founder's quarters. No one has been able to locate them that I know of, they might even be a myth," said Snape. "Wouldn't the castle tell Dumbledore where the rooms are," asked Harry. "Not if it thought that he shouldn't know, the castle could even be not talking to him. After all it is only rumored that she has communicated with Headmasters of old," said Severus after a thoughtful moment. A pop sounded as Dobby appeared, "The Minister of Magic is her to see you Master Harry Potter, sir" he said to Harry. "Escort him here to me, please, Dobby," said Harry. He sat in a chair to the side of Severus and let Draco feel through their new bonds that he would like Draco to come sit on the arm of the chair, and Draco did.

_Master, if you would like we can talk like this._ Came Draco's thoughts to Harry.

_If it would please my soul mate, then I would not object._ Was Harry's mental reply.

_You are not going to reject me. _Draco looked at his soul mate with surprise.

_Why would I deny love, especially when it comes from my soul mate. _>Harry's thought _  
_

_It's just that I am now your slave and I didn't think that you would want to openly acknowledge such a thing. _>Draco's thought

Harry pulled Draco onto his lap just as the Minister of Magic walked into the room. Harry kissed Draco soundly on the lips before addressing the Minister. "Minister Fudge, I've been expecting you," said Harry to the surprised Minister. "Have a seat Minister," Harry said motioning to a chair on his right. "You are aware that you own Hogwarts and its surrounding grounds, that includes the Forbidden Forest," said Fudge after he had taken his seat. "Yes, Severus informed me of such. I would like for Dumbledore to continue being the Headmaster for the time being. The centaurs are of course welcome to the forest. My soul mate and I will be going to visit Dumbledore to inform him of some changes that have occurred, not to mention I plan on finding out if Hogwarts really does communicate with people," said Harry after a moment of thought. "My soul mate will continue his education, if that is his wish," said Harry as he began rubbing up and down Draco's spine.

_I would like that, yes. _>Draco

_I figured that was what you would want._ >Harry

"Do you know how you came to have your lineage," the Minister asked Harry. "No, but if you have found out I want to know," said Harry. "I have put the best on it. I will tell you what they came up with. Your father James Potter, wasn't truly a Potter at all. We believe that he was Salazar and Godric's son. Godric was the Keeper of the Isle, and both of your grandparents were sorcerers. Your father wasn't, however we believe that you are," said the Minister to Harry. "Minister can you see to it that all the new properties information is gotten together and given to the official who is giving me information on my properties. I will be by his office tomorrow at noon sharp, then I need to find a solicitor," said Harry, he added the last bit as an after thought. "It will be handled by me personally," said the Minister. "Thank you and good day, Minister," said Harry, and the Minister left. "Well that certainly was interesting," Harry said to no one in particular after the Minister of Magic had left. "It certainly explained a few things," said Severus. "Well, I think that we should head on to see Dumbledore. May we use your fireplace Severus," asked Harry. "Yes, you may," said Severus. Severus grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder from the mantle and threw it into the fireplace and walked through, Harry and Draco followed him through.

When Harry and Draco arrived at Hogwarts the left Severus' living quarters and went to Dumbledore's Office to see him. When they arrived at the gargoyle they realized that they didn't have the password to get in. "Gargoyle open for the Head Of Slytherin and Gryffindor," Harry said, but the gargoyle remained still, as though it hadn't heard a thing.

_Hogwarts if you hear me, I am the Head of House for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter and Black, I am the Keeper of the Isle, and Sorcerer of the Isle. I am need, to get into the Headmaster's Office, would you please allow me entrance. _>Harry

The gargoyle sprang aside and Harry and Draco entered. They took the staircase up to the Headmaster's Office. Harry knocked at the door before entering. "Professor Dumbledore you and I have some things we need to discuss," said Harry to the ancient wizard sitting at the desk. When they entered Dumbledore was looking over some papers. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, have a seat," Harry took a seat and then Draco sat on the arm of the chair. "What is it that you gentlemen are here to discuss," asked Dumbledore seriously. Harry handed him a piece of parchment, the same one that Severus had looked at earlier, the one that stated Harry's lineage as well as Draco's new status. "Well it seems some new information has come to light," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "Indeed it has, we are going to look for the chambers of the founders'," said Harry. "Very well, are you going to be taking over the wards as well," asked Dumbledore. "More than likely," said Harry after a moment.

_You want to take over my wards, son of the son of Salazar and Godric? _>Hogwarts

_Yes, I think so. Have you ever communicated with Dumbledore? _>Harry

_No, never, he is a meddling old fool. _>Hogwarts

_Yes, I think so too at times. _>Harry

_Why do you put up with him then? _>Hogwarts

_Because the wizarding world sees him as a protector so I will let him stay. _>Harry

_Do they not also see you in the same light? _>Hogwarts

_Sometimes they do, but other times they seem to think that I am crazy. I would like for Dumbledore to hold the wards for the moment, unless I am able to hold them and still be able to leave the grounds? _>Harry

_You can leave the grounds for short periods of time, a week, maybe two at the maximum. I would suggest that you seek out the Heiress of Ravenclaw and the Heir of Hufflepuff. You are acquainted with both. Your mate is allowed to speak with me as well, I feel his feelings of insecurity in his position. You should reassure him more. _>Hogwarts

_Yes me and my mate need to talk more about what is going to happen between us. However, first I need to find more information on the Heiress and the Heir. Do you know their names, so that I may seek them out.?. _>Harry

_The Heiress of Ravenclaw is Luna Lovegood, while the Heir of Hufflepuff is Neville Longbottom. _>Hogwarts

_You have got to be kidding I would have never thought. Well I guess that I should send them an owl so that they can come to my home for a meeting. That is unless you would like all of us to come here and meet with you at the same time? _>Harry

_I think that that is a splendid ideal dear. You should bring your mate. _>Hogwarts

_What about Luna and Neville's mates? _>Harry

_Dear, they are soul mates. They just don't know it as of yet. _>Hogwarts

_I suppose your going to inform them? _>Harry

_No dear, they will probably figure it out on their own. _>Hogwarts

_What if they don't? _>Harry

_We will cast that spell when the time comes, dear. _>Hogwarts

_I can see if I can round them up by tomorrow evening and we can meet with you in the Room of Requirements. _>Harry

_Splendid ideal, talk to you then. _>Hogwarts

"Harry are you with us," said Dumbledore after Harry was silent for a long period. "The castle is talking to him," said Draco, speaking for the first time. "Indeed," Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow. After they waited for a few minutes Harry finally spoke up. "Draco and I are having a meeting tomorrow evening with the castle. There is much she wishes to share. I wish for you to hold the wards for the moment until I have further information. The school is to be ran as usual, of course," said Harry. "Very well it seems that you have made up your mind," said Dumbledore. "I have much to do before the night is over, if you will excuse me," said Harry to Dumbledore and then Harry and Draco headed out of the office door. They walked out of the castle, off of the school grounds and apparated away.

Harry knew where Neville lived because they had talked about it. So that is where Draco and Harry headed, because Harry wanted to make sure that Dumbledore didn't intervene in his plans. Harry knocked on the door and an older witch answered. "I am Harry Potter and I am here to see Neville," said Harry. "Why have you brought Malfoy," asked the woman with a scowl. Harry handed her a piece of parchment, the same one that Dumbledore had read earlier. The witch nodded and allowed them entry. "Did you know Neville is the Heir of Hufflepuff," he asked the witch. "I was hoping no one would ever find out, it is a family secret," said the old witch, who suddenly seemed older. "Where is he," asked Harry. "In his room, up the stairs and the first door on your left," the witch said. "I am going to take him to the Black estate for the night, the castle wants a meeting with the founder's heirs. I ask you to keep this a secret, even from Dumbledore," said Harry, the older woman nodded her understanding. Harry and Draco went up to Neville's room. Harry knocked on the door. "Neville it's me Harry open up," said Harry. Neville opened the door and allowed him and Draco to enter. "Why did you bring Malfoy," demanded Neville. "He is my mate and my slave," Harry said handing him the parchment. "Wow Harry why is it that all the cool stuff happens to you," asked Neville. "Something cool is about to happen to you," said Harry. Neville looked skeptical before asking, "What?" "You are the Heir of Hufflepuff and you are going to spend the night with me so we can meet with the castle tomorrow," Harry said in a rush. "Ok," Neville said a little shaken. "We need to Floo to the Lovegood's," said Harry. "Why," asked Neville. "Luna is the Heiress of Ravenclaw." "Oh."

After Neville packed some clothes the trio headed off to Floo to the Lovegood's. When they arrived the apologized for barging in. They asked Luna's dad if she could spend the night because she was the Heiress of Ravenclaw. To give the man credit he seemed to take the news all in stride without seeming to be too surprised. He allowed Luna to come stay with Harry and the boys. When they left her house Harry told the group that they needed to see the Weasley's as he knew that Molly would be furious. They apparated to the Burrow.

When they arrived at the Burrow Harry went inside. He was followed by Draco, Luna, and Neville. Harry explained to Molly what had happened with Draco and about him being the Heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin and even told her about his father. She wasn't pleased, but it was to be expected. When the group left the Burrow everyone was on good terms.

When they finally arrived at the Black Estate, Harry told Neville and Luna to leave there stuff in the hall way. "Dobby," said Harry after a moment. "Yes, Master Harry," said Dobby when he appeared with a pop. "Could you ready two guest rooms, preferably ones right next to each other, for Luna and Neville," Harry asked. "Yes, Master," said Dobby. "Also Dobby, make sure there stuff is put in the rooms, and see if you can find us something to eat. I am starved, we will be in my office," said Harry to Dobby. "Yes, Master," said Dobby. "Thank you Dobby," said Harry as he led the group to his office.

When they reached his office he began. "As you all know by now I am the Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Luna is the Heiress of Ravenclaw, and Neville is the Heir of Hufflepuff. The castle told me who you all were because she felt your presence. I am going to assert my power at the school, I suggest you both do the same. I would actually like for the three of us to get along so we can run the school in harmony," said Harry. "Well why is Draco here," asked Neville. "The castle also allows our mates to have some connection with it," said Harry. "Do you think she knows who our mates are," asked Neville. "Actually yeah she know yours, I asked her that specifically," said Harry with a smile. "Well who did she say," asked Neville as Luna looked on curiously. "She said that you would figure it out," said Harry bemusedly. "Figure out who they are," asked Neville. "Yes." "Well there is a potion that would reveal the knowledge to us," said Luna, finally breaking her silence. "I am horrible at Potions though," said Neville. "Well I am sure that we could go see the Minister tomorrow morning and he can use the potion used as verification on mine and Draco's titles on both of yours. We can also all get the information on what estates and monies we may now own," said Harry after some deep thought. A house elf popped into the room after he had finished talking and with it, it brought an assortment of foods.

While the group began to eat Harry felt that it was time he addressed Draco's position as his slave. "Draco as my slave, you may use your magic in protection of yourself, me, or anyone else that you see in trouble. You can continue your education if that is your wish. You may also speak more freely, it has been quiet around here without you talking. I would like to see your fire back in you," said Harry. Draco smiled shyly and nodded. "As my soul mate, I won't force you to marry me until you are ready, but know this, when you do I want children," said Harry, in response Draco blushed a bright red. "I understand," said Draco. "I am glad you do," said Harry.

_How about you tell these two what all we have planned tomorrow?.? _>Harry

_Okay. _>Draco

"Tomorrow morning we need to go and see the Minister about you two," Draco said motioning to Luna and Neville. "By mid-day we need to all see the Ministry solicitor to collect information about what each title's property entails," Draco continued. "What about me I am not of age yet," said Luna. "I have been thinking about this. Perhaps you should get your father to consent to let your soul mate watch over the estate until you come of age," said Harry. "But what if my soul mate is someone bad" said Luna distressed. "He isn't, he is someone that we can trust," said Harry reassuringly. "Tomorrow evening we need to go to the Room of Requirements and talk to the castle," Draco picked up where he left off. The group ate food in silence for a few minutes before Luna stood up. "I am going to head off to bed," said Luna. "Yes, I think that I will be headed that way also," said Neville. Good nights were said before Luna and Neville left the room leaving Harry and Draco by themselves.

"We need to talk about us," said Harry to Draco after the other two had left the room. Draco bowed his head shyly. "I would like to have children eventually. I am going to openly acknowledge you as my soul mate and when you are ready I would like to marry you," said Harry bluntly to a blushing Draco. "Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight, just snuggling," said Harry, he added the last part hastily, Draco nodded his response. Harry got up and took Draco's hand and then led him to his room. After both young men had taken their shower they laid down on Harry's huge bed and then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Gathering of the Heirs

When morning came a house elf popped into the room to wake the boys, it observed that its master was snuggled up with his soul mate and they both looked happy. That made the elf happy. The house elf woke its master and then said that breakfast would be ready in an hour.

Harry and Draco got up and Harry went to shower in his shower and Draco used his, neither were much of a morning person so this worked great. After they were finished the broke their fast in the kitchen with Neville and Luna. Over breakfast they discussed going to see Luna's father for his permission in writing, Luna however informed Harry that her father had sent her an owl over night giving his permission. Which settled that. When all four had finished their breakfast the headed outside to apparate to the Ministry.

When the four arrived at the Ministry they headed to see the Minister. They were shown right in to his office where he was waiting for them. He had Neville and Luna each sign a piece of parchment.

* * *

_Neville Octavius Longbottom, soul mate of Luna Reginia Lovegood, Heir of Longbottom, Head of House of Hufflepuff, Earth Sorcerer_

_

* * *

_

_Luna Reginia Lovegood, soul mate of Neville Octavius Longbottom, Heiress of Lovegood, Head of House of Ravenclaw, Keeper of the Raven Isle, Sorceress of Raven Isle_

_

* * *

_

Was the writing that sprang form the parchment after the potion was applied. "Minister my father wrote me a piece of parchment allowing my soul mate to oversee my decisions concerning my inheritance," said Luna suddenly and then she handed the Minister a piece of parchment that indicated such. "Minister can you have our papers on our inheritances gathered, we are going to be wondering around Diagon Alley for an hour or so and then we will be back here, I expect to have all the paperwork here and in order," said Harry formally. "I will have them ready," said the Minister.

Once they had left the Minister's office the headed to the floor that had information on solicitors. After looking through the information, Harry chose a Mr. Luke Wandstaff, Luna a Mr. Owen Puddyfoot, and Neville a Ms. Lithian Bones. The all went to the Owl Post to use an owl to send off hastily scrawled messages on pieces of parchment that informed each that their services would be required and when would be a good time to meet with them. The estates involved weren't mentioned but the vastness of large estates was hinted about. After the letters were sent off the four went to see about wardrobes befitting those of a higher class of wizardry. Madam Malkin's was their next stop, for such a need. The asked her to start on their wardrobes and that they would give her specific information about their billing. By the time they had all been measured it was time for them to go back to Fudge's office.

When they got back to Fudge's Office they were surprised to find three men sitting in his office with him awaiting their arrival. "These three gentlemen will give you a brief briefing of the estate's portfolio's, along with the Gringott's keys that were enclosed, as well as a Ministry sealed letter for each of you indicating that you should have access to any vaults that are a part of your estate," said Fudge. "I have information on the Slytherin and Gryffindor Estate's," spoke one man. "Luna, Neville, I think that if you two talk to your informants together while I get the rest of my information, then this will be over faster," said Harry to the other two. "I agree," said Luna. "As do I," said Neville. "Very well, I am the Head of Gryffindor and Slytherin" said Harry to the man whom had spoken. The man led Harry out of Fudge's office and down the hall into another office, one that was heavily warded.

When they entered the room Harry saw that there was a table with two very large boxes filled with pieces of parchment, as well as another smaller metal box that was sealed, sitting on a desk. The official said that the boxes contained the information on the estates and in the small metal box was keys to Gringotts vaults. Harry looked through the two larger boxes briefly then asked the official to make a list of the properties that were his. After the official had cast a few spells he handed Harry a piece of parchment that was ten feet long, it contained the properties that he now owned as well as where they were located as well as any spells were put on them, such as unplottable spells. Harry flooed the Black Manor and asked Dobby to bring a few house elves to transport all the information on the estates to his office, Dobby appeared moments later with three house elves in tow. They disappeared with the same pop they entered with taking with them the two larger boxes while Harry kept the other. They thanked the official for his help and then left the office and headed to the Minister's Office.

Once they arrived at the Minister's Office entered, Luna and Neville were still in the Minister's Office and were still receiving information on their estates. Harry and Draco took a seat and waited for the meeting to be concluded. Truth be told it wasn't a long wait. And as soon as the meeting was ended the Minister came back into his office and asked them if they had all that they needed, and they thought that they did for the time being. So the group left the Ministry and went to Hogwarts to explore a bit and see if the castle would let them in on the many secrets of the founders.

Legend is that the four founders each had a living area. Only the descendants of the founders can find the chambers and open them. Now that it has come to light that Harry's father was Godric and Salazar's son, it is entirely possible that Godric and Salazar had only one living quarters, one that they shared. However that still leaves two more living quarters left, one for Hufflepuff and one for Ravenclaw. Not to mention that the castle probably has even more hidden passages and secrets than anyone would think. And since the castle is admittedly not talking to Dumbledore, then there are probably secrets that even he has not yet uncovered.

When the group reached Hogwarts the castle immediately started up a chatter.

_So the Founder's Descendents are all here. I am glad, now we can talk about the wards and other things._ The voice was heard by all four people.

_Does that mean that you would like to chat now instead of later._ Asked Luna.

_Indeed it does my dear. If you all would make your way to the room of requirements, we can get comfortable. _>Hogwarts

The group made their way to the room of requirements and when they entered they found that it looked just like a sitting room. A woman was sitting on an over stuffed couch. She was older and looked a bit motherly. "Oh, we are sorry for interrupting you," said Harry. "Oh no dear it is me Hogwarts," said the woman. "This is the only room that I can make such a physical manifestation in," said Hogwarts. "Well that is definitely original," said Luna. "The founder wanted it that way," said Hogwarts. "What is your name," asked Harry. "Lilith," replied the woman. "How do the wards work," asked Draco. "All of you could hold them at the same time, it lessens the burden, however one can hold them. There must be at least one person here at all times holding the wards. Draco will be allowed to hold them, for he is Harry's soul mate," said Lilith. "I think that we should take them over soon, we need to get used to them before the new term begins," said Harry. "I agree," said Neville. "I agree as well," said Luna. "As do I," replied Draco. "I think that as soon as we meet with our new solicitors then we should take over the wards," said Harry, the others nodded their decision at this. "We are going to be very busy even after that first meeting with our solicitors, but we should have some ideal as to what we are going to do by the end of the meeting," said Harry. "We are going to have to have meetings all the time to decide what we are going to be doing as far as wards go and anything else that may arise," said Neville, finally speaking up. "Would you happen to know where the Founder's Chambers are located," asked Luna, to Lilith, of course. "There were only three. The Slytherin- Gryffindor chambers are located in the dungeons, behind the fountain of serpents, only a parseltongue may enter those, I know that you are such Harry. The Hufflepuff Chambers are located just off the main hall where the Great Hall is located, behind a painting of a garden full of all sorts of plants. The Ravenclaw Chambers are on the same corridor as the Library, there is a statue of a stern looking woman guarding the entrance. I will alert the portrait, the statue, and the fountain of your arrivals," said Lilith. "I know that you all aren't going to be in the castle much for the next few days, but soon you all will be. The walls of this castle will truly be in penetrable, with all the founder's descendents here to hold the wards and watch over the magics, once again. Three sorcerers and a wizard who is very great at brewing, my walls will be safe for those who need refuge and protection. We shall truly be a sanctuary. Did you know that this school is now technically out of the Ministries jurisdiction, as dictated by the mandates of the first Minister of Magic in accordance with the demands of the founders," said Lilith. "That means if we harbor someone the Ministry deems a fugitive, they can't come and take that person away without our permission," said Luna. "Alright, sounds like a plan to me," said Harry with a grin. "I think that it is time we all go see our chambers," said Draco suddenly. "Quite right Draco, soon the meddling fool will come looking for you and Harry, seeing as how he doesn't know about Luna and Neville quite yet," said Lilith. "Well then on we go," said Neville. "Don't forget to set passwords and wards for your rooms," said Lilith. "We won't," said Luna to Lilith. The group left and before heading into different directions they decided to go see their chambers, set passwords, put up some wards, and then go straight to the gargoyle that leads up to Dumbledore's Office.

When Harry and Draco arrived at the fountain. "Which one isss the heir," hissed a snake in parseltongue. "I am, the blonde one is my mate. I am Harry Potter and he is Draco Malfoy," hissed Harry back. "I need to set our password as silver and gold," allow me and my mate entry with saying it, bare in mind that my mate does not speak your tongue. There are two others who don't speak your tongue, I would ask you to allow their entry just warn us, however I am setting a different password for their entry. It is to be Sorcerers, for that is what they are," said Harry hissingly. "We will do as you ask," hissed the snake's reply. "Silver and Gold," said Harry, and the fountain slid aside to reveal a short passage way that lead to a sitting room. "That's the password Draco," said Harry, Draco nodded his understanding. When they arrived in the sitting room, it was decorated in green and gold colors. There were few over stuffed couches and love seats. There was a fireplace that was crackling merrily. There was a painting over the mantle that had a tall regal looking man with black hair and a serious expression on his face, beside him was a blonde man a few inches shorter and he also had a serious look upon his face. Harry walked up to the painting. "Hello grandfathers," said Harry to the portrait. Both men smiled. "It has been ages since anyone has been in these rooms, as a matter of fact we were the last," said the taller man. "You would be Salazar, then," asked Harry. "No ironically enough I am," said the shorter one with a giggle. "Who is he," asked Godric. "My soul mate," said Harry beaming all the while. "Indeed, there are very few who have the same sex soul mate. We were lucky to be graced with such a thing," said Salazar seriously. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff descendents are here also, we brought them here, so that we may run Hogwarts together," said Harry. "They are our age, we'll Luna is a year younger than us, but still she is a Sorceress," said Draco finally speaking up. The two in the portrait only nodded their heads. Harry and Draco made their way to through their quarters exploring. They found a large kitchen, a bathroom that looked decidedly modern (it has a Jacuzzi), and the bedroom. It was done up in silver and gold, which looked good. Their was a large bed in the middle of the room, it had a canopy and curtain that could be closed. There was a night stand on each side of the bed and there were two very large walk-in closets. Draco had an evil grin on his face when he saw how big the closets were. "Draco what are you planning," asked Harry, coming up behind him to put his arms around his waist. "I think that these big closets should be filled with clothes, don't you," said Draco innocently. "Alright, you can go on a shopping spree tomorrow. How does that sound?" "Lovely dear," said Draco giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "I think that we should cast some wards now and then head to Dumbledore's Office," said Harry as they walked back into the sitting room. "All you have to do is ask Lilith if she will raise wards for you," said Godric. "Thanks and bye for now," said Harry. "Bye boys," chimed the portrait, Draco waved as they walked out of the quarters. The duo headed to the gargoyle to meet up with Luna and Neville. On there way there they asked Lilith to erect wards for them, she complied.

When the duo reached the gargoyle Luna was there, and Neville arrived soon after. "Godric and Salazar told us that Lilith could erect wards for you if you asked her," said Draco. "Yeah, Rowena told me," said Luna. "Helga told me, also," said Neville. "Just wanted to make sure that you both knew," said Draco. The group started guessing sweets to open the gargoyle, the finally hit on it with "Acid Pops". The group walked up the winding staircase and came to a stop at Dumbledore's Office door. Harry knocked on the door and received an enter, then they filed into Dumbledore's Office.

"Harry what a pleasure to see you, you are early, I believe," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "I have had the meeting with the castle and the other descendents of the founders, already," said Harry making a motion in Neville and Luna direction. "Indeed, a lemon drop " said Dumbledore, his eyes loosing their twinkle more so by the moment. "No thank you," said Harry.

_I think we should tell him that we are going to take over the wards by the end of the week._ >Luna

_I agree with Luna._ came Neville's thoughts.

_I agree love, we need to take over soon._ >Draco

_Alright._ >Harry

"Harry are you alright," asked Dumbledore gently, there was still no twinkle in his eyes. "We were talking," Luna spoke up. "Really," Dumbledore looked intrigued. "We are going to take over the wards by the end of the week, we have other matters to attend to first," said Neville, suddenly tired of waiting for the shoe to drop. Dumbledore was quiet for a moment before saying, "are you all sure that that is your wish?" "We are," they said as one. "Very well," said Dumbledore.

_I think we should tell him about the founders quarters and our soon to be use of them, as well as our joint _

_communication with Lilith._ >Harry

_I think Harry is right. Let him get over all the shock now rather than later._ >Luna

_Alright, but I think Draco should tell him_. >Neville

_Gee. Just go ahead and volunteer me._ >Draco

_Do you mind terribly love._ >Harry

_No, I don't mind really._ >Draco

"I am hereby voted to inform you that we have all access the founder's quarters and are going to be making use of them fairly soon. Also, there is one other thing, we all have joint communication with the castle, who has told us her name, but I shall refrain from naming it," said Draco formally. "Very well is there anything else you would like to inform me of," asked Dumbledore wearily. "I do believe that covers everything," said Luna. "Very well," said Dumbledore. The group quietly left the office and headed to Severus' Office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter Universe. I borrow the characters, spells, places, items, etc... I make no monetary gain from these writings.

A/N:

Here is another chapter.

Chapter Three: Dinner with Solicitors and a wizards soul mate

Harry knocked when they reached the office. "Enter," was barked. "Hello Severus," said Harry. "Oh it's only you," said Severus relieved. The group shut the door behind them. "What is wrong," asked Luna. "This one seems like she can't be scared off," said Severus desperately. "Why what happened," asked Harry. "She has a piece of paper from the Ministry that says I am her soul mate, and I haven't been able to scare her off. I even tried hurting her, she hexed me but didn't seem to be scared in the slightest," said Severus in a rush. "Looks like there might be a triple wedding soon," said Neville. "Triple," said Severus confused. "Neville and I are soul mates, but since he hasn't officially asked me I don't see why he is making plans," said Luna sticking her nose in the air. "That's not to mention Harry and I aren't quite ready yet either," said Draco with a dainty sniff. "Exactly, but by the time we all get it all sorted out then there will be," said Neville exasperatedly. "Well I guess if she has out smarted you then I had better meet her," said Harry with a sigh. "You are supposed to help me out of this," said Severus. "Destiny isn't something I can fight, unfortunately," said Harry. "What is her name," asked Luna. "Cassandra Smith, she is American," said Severus. "Well Owl her and tell her you want to bring her to meet a friend of yours and bring her to the manor for dinner tonight if it isn't too much trouble," said Harry. "Alright," said a pouty Severus as the group left and headed to the manor.

By the time the group reached the manor they was still a few hours until dinner, each person adjourned to their respective rooms for a bit of rest. While they were in their rooms the Owls started to arrive. Luna, Neville, and Harry each received an Owl from their solicitors and they in turn invited them to dinner that night. Harry set the house elves to work, for a large group of people would be eating dinner on this night. Luna and Neville wanted to know where they could meet with their solicitors at after dinner. Harry had another office made ready for them by the house elves. It was going to be a long night indeed.

After Harry had seen to the details of dinner and the meeting afterwards he headed to his room for a nap. He was pleasantly surprised to find a napping Draco in his bed. Harry joined him after as soon as he entered the room, and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Everyone who had decided to take a nap was awakened by a house elf who stated that it would be thirty minutes until dinner quests would begin arriving. So we all had to get up and begin getting ready for this dinner and a meeting thing.

When the time finally came for the quests to arrive, first came Severus and Cassandra. The three solicitors followed after the couple, first Mr. Luke Wandstaff (Harry), then Ms. Lithian Bones (Neville), and last but not least Mr. Owen Puddyfoot (Luna). Cassandra was as tall as Severus and had long black hair and bright blue eyes, and wasn't too bad on the eyes. Mr. Wandstaff had short blond hair and was about the same height as Remus. Ms. Bones had long brown hair and was about 5'5''ft.. Mr. Puddyfoot had long brown hair and reached 6' ft in height. The group sat down to dinner. "Would you mind informing us about the estates, In my letter it was indicated that it was a rather old estate that hasn't been looked after properly but has extreme value," said Ms. Bones. "Luna if you would do the honor of explaining," said Harry as he took a bite of his food. "Alright. Harry is the heir of House of Black, House of Potter, House of Gryffindor, and House of Slytherin. I am Heiress of Ravenclaw. Neville is Head of House of Hufflepuff. Draco is Harry's soul mate and Neville is my soul mate," said Luna. "We have all of the documents from the Ministry on the estates, but to be honest they are in total disarray," said Neville. "No wonder secrecy was demanded of us," said Mr. Wandstaff. "After dinner we can show you the papers, but for now let's enjoy our meal," said Draco, sensing that Harry wanted to talk to this Cassandra. "So Cassandra, Severus tells me that you showed him a piece of paper stating that you are his soul mate," said Harry. "Yes, I did and I am," she said firmly. "Tell me could you stand being married to a snarky man for the rest of your life, without sleeping with any other than he," asked Harry. "Yes, I could, but may I be blunt with you," she said. "Yes I would prefer it actually," stated Harry. "I don't see how it is any of your business. He is my soul mate and it is for me to ground into his thick head," she said. "Yes, he had informed me that he tried scaring you away. I won't lie to you and tell you that he is the easiest man to be friends with, nor will I tell you that things will all be lovely while you two are together, but the way I see things is that I hope fate knew what she was doing when she arranged the things I have been seeing lately," said Harry firmly. "I am going to have your background checked very thoroughly and then I will pass judgment on whether or not I will grant my blessings on this marriage," said Harry. "I don't suppose I get a say in this," said Severus harshly. "Severus you need a woman to take care of you, even if you will not admit it, and you deserve your bit of happiness," said Harry. Severus began sulking through the remainder of dinner.

"Master Harry Potter, sir, your friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are demanding to see you. Harry cringed a bit at hearing this, because he hadn't really taken any time to see about informing his friends. "Show them in please," said Harry. A few moments later in rushed Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. "What the bloody hell, is this I hear about you fancying blokes, and not just any mind, but Draco Malfoy," demanded Ron harshly, sending a sneer to Draco. "Draco is my soul mate, and I demand that you treat him as such," said Harry sternly, Ron and Draco's mouths dropped open. "You are going to choose him over our friendship," said Ron. "If it comes down to it yes," said Harry sadly. "Very well then, you and I are no longer friends Harry James Potter," Ron turned to leave, "Come on Hermione, let's go." "No Ronald Weasley, if you are such a jackass to let this friendship end because of his soul mate, then you will be equally displeased when you find out who my soul mate is, I am staying," said Hermione firmly. Ron stalked out the door.

"Who is your soul mate," asked Luna. "I have two soul mates, I am a part of the first triad in well over 1000 years and since I haven't told them, I shouldn't tell you. I will tell you that it is two men though, both are very handsome and as different as night and day," said Hermione suddenly having a dreamy expression upon her face. "Harry I respect you standing by your soul mate I think in time Draco and I will be able to work out our differences and be on better terms. When the time comes and I am a part of the triad I can only ask for the same treatment. By the way, you really should floo Molly. She was upset when Arthur told her that you and Draco were registered as soul mates and that he is also registered as your slave," said Hermione. "I will do so directly after dinner," said Harry suddenly.

When dinner was over the group said goodbye to Severus and Cassandra and Hermione decided to stay. Then each of the heirs went with the solicitor to let him or her look at the filing for the estates. It was decided that the solicitors would come to the Manor to work on the estates while the founders remained secretive. However when the time would come when the three came out of the closet about who they were, then the solicitors could take the paper work with them to their place of work. The solicitors actually started working that very night and when they left they promised that they would be back the next morning bright and early to continue working on the estates.

That night after the meeting Harry sent out Owls to the Minister of Magic and requested that one American witch named Cassandra Smith be investigated very thoroughly. Before the group headed to bed that night Hermione asked for a meeting with all of them. They met in Harry's library after they warded the room Hermione began her story. "We found out this morning about you and Draco. I was able to get Ron to wait until tonight to come see you. I wanted to find out who my soul mate was first. I went to the ministry and got a potion done on my signature, here is the piece of parchment," said Hermione handing Harry the parchment.

_Hermione Elaine Granger, Head of House of Merlin, Great Sorceress of Infinity, _

_Triad-Soul-Mated_

_Remus Lupin, Werewolf, Head of House of Lupin_

_Severus Orion Snape, Head of House of Snape, Potions Master, Sorcerer of Snake Isle_

_Keeper of Snake Isle_

"Oh my god, it seems it is a good thing that I am getting that woman investigated," said Harry. "The Minister saw me personally because of my lineage and the Triad. I asked him not to reveal anything, even to the men. I told him that when the time comes I would bring them to his office and he could tell them himself," she said. "I have a better ideal. I will send an owl to each man, asking them to come for lunch tomorrow. I will get the Minister to bring me information on your Triad personally, as a matter of fact I will floo him before Molly. The heirs will reveal this information to the men while you are present," said Harry. "Thank you," said Hermione, directing her statement to all the heirs.

Luna and Neville headed to bed after the meeting. Neville asked Luna to sleep in his bed with him that night, she agreed that she would. She, however, made it quiet apparent that he wouldn't be getting any action from her this night. Hermione stuck around with Harry and Draco, so that she could be handy if the Minister didn't comply with the request.

Harry Flooed the Minister who said he would be over early the next morning to drop off the information. When Harry had finished floo-ing the Minister he flooed Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you about Draco, things have been hectic," Harry told her before she could begin ranting. "I have some other things to tell you before you start getting onto me. I am the Head of House of Black, Potter, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. I am the Keeper of the Isle, as well as, the Sorcerer of the Isle. I don't know what Isle it is, but I plan on finding out. Draco is registered as my slave through the ancient slave bond and my soul mate through potions proof," he finished. "You are a heir of the founders," she muttered. "Yes, the Potters were barren so my father was given to them as a baby to raise. My father was found inside of a spell suspended in animation of some kind. He was the son of Godric and Slytherin, the were my grandparents," Harry said. "Ok, now what is this I hear about Hermione," demanded Molly. "She isn't muggleborn apparently, she is Head of house of Merlin, as well as part of the first triad in over 1000 years," said Harry. "No wonder, Ron the poor dear, he loves her you know," said Molly. "Yes, it is best if she stays here until things are settled. Luna and Neville are soul mates as well as heirs. Luna to Ravenclaw and Neville to Hufflepuff," said Harry. "But isn't Neville in Gryffindor," asked Mrs. Weasley with a frown. "Yes, he is, I think you can be in a different house that that you are heir of, take me for example. I can't be in two houses at once," said Harry. "Make sure that you come by with everyone before the term starts," said Molly. "I will and talk to you later," said Harry. "Love you, bye," said Molly. "Love you too night," said Harry. After the floo Harry told Hermione that they would need to go to Diagon Alley in the morning. Harry then got an elf to show Hermione to a room where she could sleep.

Draco and Harry headed to bed. Harry sent off Owls to Severus and Remus asking them to come to lunch.

_Draco. _>Harry

_Yes. _>Draco

_Would you please let Luna and Neville know that we need to be up early in the morning to go to Diagon _

_Alley. >Harry  
_

_Yes. >Draco  
_

_Thanks Love. _>Harry_  
_

_You are welcome love. _>Draco_  
_

_Luna, Neville, tomorrow morning we need to be up early to go to Diagon Alley. _>Draco_  
_

_All right. _>Luna_  
_

_Okay. _>Neville_  
_

And they all headed to dream land in a basket.


End file.
